


Sweet And Bloody

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>妖怪AU。非人类纠纷统一处理协会的Spock先生今天也在为了别人送的血袋烦恼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet And Bloody

非人类纠纷统一处理协会的Spock先生今天又收到了作为谢礼寄来的新鲜血液，尽管已经多次申明自己是混血瓦肯果蝠，可惜并没有多少人真的在意他的身世，这些送谢礼的非人类显然更愿意凭借Spock那身类似吸血鬼伯爵的瓦肯长袍来猜测他也是以血液为食的，这是多么的不合逻辑。  
Spock也曾向上司询问过要如何才能让他们换种礼物——他早就放弃让他们不要再送谢礼的想法了，这样的结果只是让他们送的更多——而上司只是笑着告诉Spock，“既然不能改变他人的想法，那么你只要收下就好，大不了可以转捐给善待吸血鬼协会嘛。”  
回想着上司的建议，Spock无奈地打开了冰箱，看着冷冻室、冷藏室甚至0度保鲜室里都满满当当堆了各种血型的血袋，他几不可闻地叹了一口气然后找了个空隙把新收到的两袋血液塞了进去。关上冰箱门，他拿起桌上的文件夹走出家门，开始今天的工作。  
非人类纠纷统一处理协会，顾名思义就是为非人类处理纠纷的协会，业务范围从“那只狐狸不仅偷了我家的蛋还揍了我儿子”到“我对新搬来的室友掉的毛过敏”，甚至连“隔壁的熊孩子又拽了我的尾巴”都管，总的来说就是没有协会不接的业务，也没有协会解决不了的难题。今天Spock分配到的最后一桩纠纷是狼人先生又一次投诉了吸血鬼医生的暴力行医，简单易处理的小案子。  
当Spock抵达吸血鬼医生的诊所时太阳刚好下山，他轻轻按上了诊所的门铃，“McCoy医生，你好。”  
来开门的医生头发凌乱，榛绿色的眼睛里布满了血丝，看到Spock他显然并不感到惊讶，侧身让对方进门后，他示意Spock坐进了一间小小的休息室，“Jim那个小混蛋又投诉我什么了？”  
“不愿意透露姓名的狼人先生投诉……”  
“什么不愿意透露姓名的狼人先生，”说着McCoy翻了个白眼，“会去投诉我的狼人就只有Jim，他投诉我的频率都快和他过敏的频率一样高了。”  
“……”  
“尖耳朵你要么说实话要么就休想我会配合。”  
“不愿意透露名字的Kirk先生投诉你暴力行医，并且还威胁，引用Kirk先生的原话，要在下个满月他对着月亮乱嚎的时候拔光他的牙。”  
“哼，那是他应得的。”  
“我们非人类纠纷统一处理协会希望你可以克制一下自己的脾气，不要总是威胁Kirk先生。”  
“他肯定时乖乖来体检，在碰任何以前没碰过的东西前按照我说的那样做个检测，那我保证不再吼他，但是你们也看到了，他简直就是陷入麻烦的专家！”  
“这方面我们也会和Kirk先生提一下的，不过鉴于他平均每月要投诉你5.458次，我认为你的威胁并没有起到预期的效果。”  
“哎……把处理书拿来让我签了吧，你也好回去交差。”  
已经被Kirk投诉习惯的McCoy只是稍微扫了一眼处理书就迅速签上了自己的名字将它递还了回去，Spock确认完签名后将它收回文件夹里，之后他并没有任何要离开的迹象，反而重新调整了一下坐姿，让自己坐得更端正了一些。  
“今天难道还有别人也投诉我了？”  
“否定的，只是我还有一些私人事务需要与你处理，医……Leonard。我为之前的事向你道歉，我不该为你移栽了花园里的月季就指责你不合逻辑。”  
“我以为瓦肯来的生物都不道歉。”  
“我有一半地球血统，而且我询问了Jim的意见。”  
“哦？这才是不愿意透露名字的Kirk先生投诉我的真正原因吧？”  
“Leonard，我真的很抱歉，”Spock本想继续陈述自己做错的地方，视线却被休息室角落里的一盆植物吸引住了，“那就是你突然要移开那株月季的原因吗？”  
顺着Spock的视线看过去，一向脸色苍白的吸血鬼先生突然涨红了脸，“你非常喜欢这种甜得要命的瓦肯水果不是吗？别说什么瓦肯果蝠没有特别的偏好，我们都知道你爱死这种我连名字都没法念出来的水果了。”说着，他低下头不敢去看Spock的眼睛，“其实我也不是很生气，毕竟你说我不合逻辑就和Jim投诉我一样多……你知道的，万圣节要到了，再加上最近的满月，那些小鬼们都特别亢奋，一亢奋就容易受伤，结果等我忙完了才发现已经好多天没联系过你了，这种时候反而不知道该和你说什么才好，明明打个电话就好，结果我却只是躲在诊所里，做了这种最讨人厌的选择……该说道歉的，其实应该是我。”  
“Leonard，Ashayam，你知道我永远都不会讨厌你。”Spock起身坐到McCoy的身旁，握起吸血鬼医生冰冷的手放在自己的膝盖上，“只是如果你再不回家，我们可能就需要去买一台更大的冰箱了。”  
“我不喜欢刚从冰箱里拿出来的血，太冷。”  
“我出门前拿出了几袋你偏爱的AB型，我推测它们现在已经到达恰好的温度。”

非人类纠纷统一处理协会的瓦肯果蝠Spock先生今天也收到了作为谢礼寄来的新鲜血液，他正计划着为了讨他家的吸血鬼先生开心，要怎么才能不露痕迹地向人们透露一下自己更想要AB型血的想法。

-END-


End file.
